Hunter
The Elven Race Frankys, BabyOctane, Lucky Seven is the best character of all Hunter Don’t look for the centre of the battle – look for your enemy’s weakness… More so than any of the other races of Galgaron, the Elves know how to conceal themselves and attack from the shadows. Beginning from childhood, they practice lying in wait in order to ambush their playmates or lure them into a trap. The culmination of their hunting skills is reached in maturity, when they enter into their first real battle. The Hunter Class Whether from the forests or from the city, Elves are artful Hunters, which makes them the unrivaled champions of long-range combat. They attack from a distance using the skills learned in their youth: precision archery and the cunning use of traps. Long-Range Combat The long-range sneak attacks of Elven Hunters are a nasty surprise for any enemy. They stalk their targets unnoticed and dispatch them from a distance with traps, javelins, and fatal volleys of arrows. Short-Range Combat While no other class can hold a candle to the Hunters when it comes to long-range fighting, they avoid close combat. At short range, their arrows, javelins and traps are rendered useless, and they lack the heavy armor to withstand direct blows. Protection and Strengthening Hunters take up the rear and back up their allies, making it nearly impossible to sneak up on them from behind. Specialization and skills The strength of their weapons and skills increases with every battle Hunters engage in. The more they fight, the more training they get, which allows them to become even more adept combatants. At level 15, every Elven Hunter reaches a turning point and must decide whether to follow the way of nature or learn to fight from the shadows. The Elven Hunter visits the class instructor and chooses which of the two specializations to train in. Embarking down the chosen path, Elven Hunters build skill upon skill until level 40, at which point they begin to train even more intently, perhaps one day fulfilling the prophesy of ELIGIUM… The legend of the Elves Excerpt from the Codex of Galgaron – written by Ruan Sanvor the Younger: “''The oldest race of Galgaron is the Elves. Long before the Pandas discovered their chi or the Viridis gained power over life and death, the Elves began prowling the dense forests of Galgaron as skilled Hunters.'' Yet the Chronicles of Galgaron offer little information about this ancient race – only in the Elven songs does their great history truly come to life. These songs have been around as long as the Elves themselves and recall the early days of the first Elven empire and their life in the forest.” For centuries after the formation of the first Elven empire, the Elves remained in the evergreen forests, perfecting their special skills: slinking through the undergrowth without so much as snapping a twig, mastering bow and arrow with deadly precision and fashioning their notoriously inescapable traps. As their existence in the forest unfolded, generations of Elves developed strength and patience – until the 12th century after the formation of the first Elven empire, when a new generation of Elves evolved. Compared to their ancestors, they were heady and impulsive. These Elves were not satisfied with the forest life. Thus dawned a new era: the schism. During that time, many Elves left the forests to establish a city, and so began the second Elven empire. Yet the two empires always retained a common bond through the Elven songs of old and their shared love of nature... About a century after the second Elven empire was founded, the Elves encountered the younger races of Galgaron, who were viewed as a threat to the forest and barred entry into both empires. Only the Humans were curious and persistent enough to form a relationship with the Elves. Perhaps it is precisely this tenacity that will prove to be the key in unifying all the races of Galgaron… Source *http://www.eligium.com/en/hunter Category:Class Category:A-Z